The Wayne Twins (MCU DC SI)
by FrostZJenny
Summary: Born as the twin of Bruce Wayne, Abigail's life is already guaranteed to suck. Question is, will she be able to make it suck less?


_Wew, after weeks of procrastination I have finally got the muse to start this. I would like to preemptively apologize if anyone finds this offensively bad, this is the first story I've ever written and am writing this so I can improve my skill (As I have a language GCSE coming up at the end of the year and I realized how little experience I actually have with creative writing). Please only give me constructive criticism, it'd be a massive help! :3_

 _Now, on to the story!  
_

* * *

On June the 26th 1989, Martha Wayne gave birth to twins - Bruce Wayne and me, Abigail Wayne.

Being born was pretty much never remembered by anyone, and that was definitely a blessing that no was ever really thankful for. I remembered being in comforting darkness for months, all thoughts about my death, my old life and everything else were pushed to the depths of my mind and it was all complete bliss.

Well, until I was suddenly forcefully, and unwillingly, squeezed out into the coldness and disappointment of the outside world. As if to make my predicament worse, all my memories of my previous life were suddenly brought to the surface of my mind, as well as all the questions that I should have been asking for the several months in the warm darkness; what's going on, how did I get here, why could I not see.

So I did what any respectable person would do in this situation. I screamed, as loud and for as long as I possibly could.

You see, when a baby is born their bodies haven't properly adjusted to being completely independent and having to operate on its own. They can't see, they have no motor controls - everything just happens automatically until they grow up. Normally this wouldn't be a problem for any baby as their brain isn't developed enough to form memories, but for me, a 16-year-old girl who had just died, it was a massive problem.

I was surrounded by bright lights, I could just about make out the edges of, what I assumed were, people surrounding me. 'Okay…' I thought, eventually calming down enough to let my screams turn into sobs. 'I need to think rationally about this, screaming won't help'. It was then that I suddenly felt two incredibly large arms wrap around me and something cover me in a gentle warmth, a gesture that immediately calmed me down enough to stop crying.

I could hear a strained feminine voice above me, she was saying about a girl called Abigail, but I was too exhausted to bother to listen to anything. My eyelids felt heavy so I closed them, quickly falling into a relaxing slumber, all previous questions and worries quickly melting away in the glow of the gentle warmth I was surrounded by.

 **Thomas Wayne - Earlier on in the day**

Thomas Wayne loved his wife very much. For the past couple of days, he had been asking his wife over and over again if she felt alright, they had known that her waters were going to break any day now, it was just the question of when.

The energy in the manor today had been a blend of nervous energy and excitement, just like every day for the past week. Thomas had been so jittery with nerves that he had been unable to get any work done, but thankfully he didn't really care that much. The thought that he was finally going to become a father to not one, but two children, was enough to overpower any regret at the massive workload he was sure to be burdened with after his children were born.

With a huge grin on his face, Thomas walked into his and Martha's bedchambers and his gaze fell on the tiny cot in the corner of the room. It was made from the finest wood money could buy and the mattress inside was custom-made and was designed to be as comfortable as possible. Was it a bit overboard? Maybe. But Thomas Wayne did not care, this was the first time he was becoming a father and he was determined to do it right.

"Thomas!" the sudden shout from his wife interrupted him from his musing and his heart nearly leaped into his throat, was it time? He quickly rushed out of the bedroom and practically bounded down the stairs, following the corridor until he arrived in the kitchen. His breaths a little labored, not so much because of the running but more because of the intense butterflies in his stomach.

He burst through the door to the sight of his wife with one arm hugging her bloated stomach and the other gripping onto the kitchen side to keep herself steady. Her breaths were hard but he could see the same massive grin on her face as his.

"Is it time?" he asked giddily, hurrying to her side so she could support herself on something other than a table top.

"It's happening!" she practically squealed, unable to contain her own excitement. Thomas's grin grew wider and he began slowly walking towards the front door, letting her use his side as support.

"Alfred!" Thomas called out and almost instantly the butler appeared from a nearby door.

"Would you like me to the get the car ready, sir?" he said easily, the small smile that tugged at the corner of his lips betrayed that he was just as excited as the Waynes.

"Yes, Alfred. Please, hurry!" Thomas replied. Alfred nodded and swiftly disappeared just as fast as he had appeared. He looked at his wife and he could see that her skin was clammy and pale, he squeezed her side reassuringly as he opened the front door and saw his car just in front of them. "Just hold on for a bit longer, we'll be parents soon!" he whispered excitedly in her ear.

"Yes, yes we will," she said quietly and he could hear the strain in her voice, he certainly did not envy the amount of pain she was currently in.

He gently opened the back door of his car and let her in, following closely behind her. As she started to hyperventilate, he quickly did up her seat belt, as well as his own, and told Alfred to get to the hospital as quickly as possible without breaking any laws (Getting arrested while his wife was in labor, while it would make for a good story, was not ideal)

They soon arrived at the hospital and Alfred pulled the car up as close as possible. At this point, Martha's skin was incredibly pale, clammy and her breathing was labored.

"Come on!" he gushed, helping his wife undo the seatbelt as Alfred opened the door to let them out. "Thank you, Alfred, so much. We'll be back out in no time with two beautiful children!". Alfred nodded and immediately slid into the car. Thomas smiled, he did not know what he had done in a previous life to get a wife, two children and a best friend like Alfred, but he definitely wasn't complaining.

Quickly and carefully, Thomas helped his wife out of the car, across the pavement and through the hospital doors. The hospital staff immediately recognized what was happening and within about five minutes his wife was laying down on a hospital bed, clutching her husband's hand hard enough to probably leave a bruise for a few days, but he didn't care. Seeing his wife in so much pain was hard on Thomas, but he didn't let it show. He just continued to hold his wife's hand, determined to help her as much as he possibly could.

As she got closer and closer to giving birth, her vice-like grip on his hand somehow strengthened to the point that he could no longer feel his fingers, yet he didn't let go. Very soon he would be the happiest man in the world and a bruised hand would do nothing to dampen his feelings.

A few minutes later and his first child was born, his little girl. She immediately started screaming her little head of the moment she drew first breath, the shrill sound caused Thomas to flinch and look at the hospital staff with worry in his eyes. They quickly calmed him down by telling him that it was perfectly normal for a newborn to do so as they got ready for the second baby.

"Almost. There" wheezed his wife weakly, and then she immediately started screaming like last time, her hand clamping down once more on the battered hand of her husband. He bared it, knowing the pain his wife was currently experiencing was probably his tenfold.

Finally, after countless minutes of screaming, hands being possibly broken and lots of nervous anticipation, his little boy was finally released into the world. Thomas let out a sigh of relief, tears of happiness threatening to come spilling out of his eyes.

"Babies. Please" his wife wheezed, her half-lidded eyes barely staying open. The hospital staff around them wrapped the twins up in white blankets and gently passed them over to his wife who slowly accepted the two newborns. With one of them on each arm, she seemed to relax slowly and hugged them both to her chest. She looked up at her husband with a tired smile.

"We're parents, Thomas," she breathed wearily, her absolute happiness still shining through despite everything she had been through for the past two hours. "She's Abigail," she whispered, looking at their tiny girl on her right arm, she turned her head and looked at the other twin, "He's Bruce."

Thomas nodded, a soft smile on his face. He and Martha had decided long ago that his wife was going to be the one to decide the names. Well, it was more like Martha insisting that she be the one to do it and didn't leave any room to argue, but he wasn't complaining. He couldn't have come up with better names himself.

He stood up as his wife's fatigue and tiredness finally got to her and she went straight into a deep sleep. He looked down at his hand and winced when he saw that it was starting to turn an ugly purple.

"Mr Wayne, do you want to get anything for that?" asked a nearby doctor, Thomas waved him off with his good hand.

"That won't be necessary, but thank you for the offer." he smiled, looking down at the three most important people in his life. His wife was completely exhausted, cradling both her children to her chest yet somehow leaving enough room for them to breath easily. Amazingly, the moment the twins had been enveloped in their mother's warm embrace, they had both immediately calmed down and fell asleep despite how much they had been screaming earlier.

These three people were Thomas Wayne's world. And right now, his world was perfect.

* * *

 _AN: Thank you so much if you actually managed to stick it out and read this chapter to the end! I've had this story idea for a while now and have only just got the muse to get it started. I'm not a huge fan of the Abigail's POV section but it was the best I could come up with after several rewrites. I'm sorry for the slow beginning, I was planning to write more in Abigail's POV but then BAM! Thomas Wayne muscled in and the words just kept flowing until I reached a suitable ending. Thus this is only a predule/chapter zero of sorts. Also, I'm British so I'm sorry if I keep using the British words instead of the American words, please just point it out if you see it. Constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated!_

 _~Jenny_


End file.
